trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Gatia
Created by: Garry Stahl Appearance: Starbase 600 game, "The Toniera Problem" Number of Members: 500,000,000 Nature of Members: Fur covered humanoids that somewhat resemble cats. They are not considered felinoids as they do not have enough cat-like features. Gatians are mammals averaging 1.8 meters in height. They are covered in a fine, thick fur that has a pattern similar to the clouded leopard of Terra. Pattern and color vary enough to tell individuals apart, and differ enough by region to identify someone as from that area. Gatia walk digitigrade on a fleshy paw with six digits. Likewise their hands have six digits. They do not have claws that can be used as a weapon. They are omnivores with dentition reflecting that. Their faces have slight muzzles, their ears are closer to humans in position but large and somewhat steerable. They have a long furred tail which they use to balance when they run. Gatians do not posses any unusual abilities. They run faster on average than humans. Strength is equal, eyesight is average. Their hearing is no better for range or sensitivity, but they are better at locating sound. They are average on the Kraith psionic scale and Pionic abilities are possible, but extremely rare. Clothing is worn for protection or status. The thick fur hides any overt gender differences. Gatia are not modest in the clothing sense. They do have keen sense of personal privacy. Gatians note within themselves a well honed desire for revenge. Many of their social customs stem from the desire to mitigate that within themselves. Places of communal pain are not preserved. For example, Auschwitz would have been long removed and a hunting park or something nice put there. Memories of evil done are considered to live too long in family tales to need to preserve places that remind people of evil deeds done. Many societies have rules for vengeance feuds that can last for generations. The rules are primarily to contain the feud, or prevent damage to the state in the feud process. Organization: Varies. The Gatian home world called "dirt" or Vuill in most of the the local languages is in the parochial nation state phase. Monarchies are the most common form of government, but republics and other forms do exist. Large areas are still organized by tribe. Each considers itself the best of all possible worlds, and the only true and right one. Gatians do have a general ethical set that currently calls for "an eye for and eye" justice. Gentlebeing is an idea that has only recently had an airing on this world. It is not yet considered a viable philosophy. The Humanist ideas of a right to life, self ownership, and their associated rights and freedoms are radical and in some places persecuted. Many nations still have slavery as a legal institution and serfdom is still the law in many nations, abet a fading practice. Rationalism is taking hold in the most technically advanced areas and seriously impacting the influence of religions. Religions are fighting this. No one likes to be rendered irrelevant and powerless. Family life is on the pairing model for the majority of the planet. Males are also considered superior by 90% of the cultures. Males totally dominate all political and power positions except for one culture ruled by a female theocracy. Game Role: A problem for the characters. Victims. World Role: Life in all its variety. Relative Influence: Slim and none. Gatians are a pre-space flight people. Public or Secret?: Open Secret Publicly Stated Goal: For those aware of the space people, become one of the space people. Relative Wealth: Minor, one ununited planet. Technology: The best technology on Gatia is Tech 4, the equivalent of Renaissance Europe on Earth. Tech 3-1 are just as likely to be found. Those who favor them: The Federation right now. Currently Vuill is considered a Federation Protectorate. Those opposed to them: Toriera, but their opinion no longer matters. Area of Operation: Toriera sector on the Balmorian side of the Lavender Nebula. Headquarters Location: Vuill. The Gatia have no other world. Public Face: Victims of aggression. Notable Members: Elder Marcurr: One of the foremost of the Elders dealing with the Federation. History of the Organization: Vuill was a typical planet undergoing a typical development by a sentient species, the Gatia. Gatia have been present in a recognizable form for 300,000 years. Only within the last 10,000 years has sufficient numbers existed for the rise of civilization as it is usually measured. Current Gatia civilizations are either too busy clawing out an existence, or building up from subsistence to consider the science of archeology. Indeed the concept of "science" itself is new and certainly not universal. As a result the issue of their past and civilization development is still in the dark. Things were moving along in the usual fashion, then the Toniera arrived. These are a people early in their warp drive period tech 9. Toniera do not see anyone other than themselves as people. They called everything other than themselves "bugs". With advanced technology the Toniera were conquering the Gatia. However the UFP Starfleet also dropped in. The Marshal in charge of the operation threatened to bomb the planet. Captain Hailey demonstrated what a tech 12 civilization can do. The Toriera space forces were quickly obliterated. Now the Federation is seeing to the removal of the Toniera and to aiding the Gatia in recovering their civilization. Wiser heads can plainly see that what was done cannot be undone. The Elders are seeking technology, "Aether Ships" of their own. Starfleet is demurring and working on it. For it's part the Federation can see that the Gatia are poster children for the Prime Directive. They are not ready for contact, should not have been contacted, and should not have the knowledge they have. But, done is done. Starfleet is left to clean up the mess. The fear that if they do not respect their customs, no matter how barbaric in Federation eyes, they will lose them. The Federation must walk the fine line of teaching the Gatia, without taking them to task, guiding their development without making decisions for them. All matters the Prime Directive was designed to prevent. Category:Races Category:Far Sector Category:Epiphany Trek